1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to devices for electrically joining two, end-to-end electrical cables without removing the insulating jacket therefrom.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,034 illustrates one embodiment of an insulation piercing device. Parallel, spaced-apart cables are electrically joined by a contact positioned between the cables and having insulation piercing teeth on both ends. Piercing and commoning occurs upon bolting together the two sections of a housing containing the contact and into which the cables have been positioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,984 illustrates an embodiment of a device for electrically joining two insulated cables placed end-to-end. An elongated, conductive body member is provided with an axial passage and with several threaded bores normal to and intersecting the passage in a predetermined pattern. With cables inserted into the passage from each end, bolts are threaded into the bores, engaging and cutting through the insulating jacket and making contact with the underlying conductors.